


I love a piece of you every day.

by lonelylarrie



Series: You. [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bonding, Bottom Louis, But then he's like oh... laying on Louis' chest is so... nice??, Cheating, Cheating Harry, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Harry is kind of an asshole, Harry's all like omg I'm gonna rip your throat out, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, I'll add more!, Knotting, LOUIS GETS HURT DURING SEX K, Louis is like so chill, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not In a Good Way - Freeform, Omega Louis, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Size Kink, Soul Bond, Top Harry, Wolf Pack, Wolf Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelylarrie/pseuds/lonelylarrie
Summary: A fic where Louis and Harry are such opposites, but balance each other out. Oh, but they’re forced to mate with each other and they fucking hate it.





	I love a piece of you every day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Please be mindful of the tags!

**NORTH**

 

Louis breathed.

 

He breathed in the scent of the burning wood settled in a pile; some wolves were surrounding it, soaking in the moonlight quietly. He breathed in the warm wind, carrying scents of the flowers which probably had its petals dancing with the breeze. He breathed in the laughter of his Pack, ranging from giggles the pups bursted out with, to the throaty roars that the elderly wolves rumbled. He breathed in the emotions: happiness, sorrow, lust, and confusion, and his mind went dizzy with all of it.

 

Louis just breathed, looking out from his window to his family’s Pack. They were laughing, but they were struggling. Their faces were crinkled with joy, but their skin was pale and clammy. Their smiles held still for a couple minutes, but the dryness of their lips kept it from going on any longer.

 

That’s what the Omega couldn’t breathe in: the scent of water. 

 

Banished Wolves were evil. They formed a Pack, seeking revenge by dumping their toxic wastes into different places. The most recent target had been the Northern River, which inevitably reached the Northern Pack-- Louis’ pack. There were piles of shit, chemicals, deadly potions, and who knows what else, dumped in. Their water looked normal, but after an incident involving their omega gatherers and an inspection with a few whiff’s of the water-- it definitely was not normal. Earth’s most basic resource was taken from them, and the consequences that followed were rough on the wolves. 

 

No water meant nothing to drink. Nothing to drink meant dehydration, which was just unacceptable– especially for the more vulnerable wolves: pregnant wolves, elders, children, and the sick. 

 

No water meant no baths. No baths meant poor hygiene and the spread of sickness. It was rare for their wolves to get sick with all of their herbal medicine, but after two weeks bathing in a wolf’s own filth, harmless itching now turned into a full blown rash and flu.

 

There was no usable water.

Louis licked over his dry lips, rubbing his eyes and backing from his rooms window to head outside of his family’s cabin home. He had to go visit Sheila, who surely laid peacefully in the Pack Care House.

 

––––

 

Johannah and Dan were already there when he had arrived, conversing with Sheila, a young omega at the age of 16, and her parents. Sheila had been the last to survive out of all 8 wolves after their toxic water incident. It had been a horrific event, one that Louis remembers shedding tears over. His people.. His poor poor people, having to suffer by one of the Earth’s elements going into the wrong hands.

 

The river was a common source to wash fruit in. Their Pack Gatherers have been going there since their Pack was made. The toxins from the water didn’t react instantly, and the Gatherers washed the fruit with ease before placing them back into the wood woven baskets. A few minutes afterwards and the Gatherers collectively felt a stinging sensation in their hands, running up their arms and numbing them. It felt like a distant pain, throbbing through their body and contracting muscles that did not need to be contracted. Their throats closed up, causing them to foam at the mouth. They had shifted in and out of their wolf forms, which explained the torn clothing the Gatherers had when they were found in the woods unconscious. 

 

It was horrible. 

 

“Sheila,” Louis says calmly, a soft voice that soothed Sheila who was laying uncomfortably. 

 

Bandages and leaves were wrapped around her arms, and if Louis wanted to be sick to his stomach, he would look beneath it.

 

“Louis,” Sheila croaked with relief, smiling crookedly at him. She had lost movement in parts of her face, “M’so glad’re here.”

 

Louis settled on the edge of the foam bed, patting her hair gently. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here this morning. I was busy with Pack duty this, and Pack duty that,” he said lightheartedly, “I hope you got lots of sleep hm? Healer Kelly says you’ve been doing better.”

 

“I’ve had lots of sleep, yes, I’ve been quite tired lately.”

 

“So tiring accepting all the lovely roses from the cute alpha’s, hm?”

 

“Hush,” Sheila snickers raspily, rolling her eyes, “Not all o’em are cute, y’know..”

 

Louis lets out a laugh, “It is nice to see you lifting your spirits a bit,” he said, gently nudging her arm with his knuckles, “I was worried our Sheila would be Sulky Sheila forever.”

 

“What’s ‘ere to sulk ‘bout anyway? M’gettin’ better, I think!”

 

“Thank the Heavens for that.”

 

Their parents chattered for a bit, Louis’ hearing not being that well to understand what the topic would even be from the distance he stood at. Though soon they were leaving, exchanging their farewells and good wishes.

 

“It must be scary,” Louis says quietly, eyes scanning over the dying flowers, “Fighting for your life and all that.”

 

Sheila twitched her mouth, a substitute for a shrug. “S’not really the dyin’ part that scares me,” she slurs quietly, “S’the idea that ‘ve gotta leave the life ‘n’wolves I love so much behin’. That’s scary.”

 

“So wise for your age. I did not even think about it like that.”

 

“Near-death experiences give you time to think a lot.”

 

Louis is silent, running his fingers through Sheila’s hair as her eyes flutter closed in bliss. An hour and a bit passed but, it felt like nothing.

 

“Sheila, it’s time for your herbal treatment,” a Side Healer called softly, bringing Sheila out of her slow journey to slumber.

 

“I should go,” Louis whispers, smiling and giving Sheila a kiss to her forehead.

 

The female omega smiles lazily, nodding as best as she could.

 

“Get better soon, little wolf.”

 

“I’ll try my best.”

 

––––

 

And Sheila did try. She tried very hard. Sheila had always been a fighter, a feisty little wolf. Yet now, the morning after Louis’ visit, she laid deep in the soil of the Earth: lifeless.

 

Louis cried. He cried for a long time. So much that he could barely breathe.

 

“It isn’t _fair_ , mama, she was too young. She was only three years younger than me. She– She didn't deserve that,” Louis whimpered in his mother's arms. Sheila’s ceremony at the top of the mountains had finished an hour ago.

 

“I know.. I know, she loved you very much, Omega,” his mum cooed, running her hand over his hair slowly, thumbing at the golden tattoo of a feather on the back of his neck. Louis calmed slightly from the touch, but the sadness of his Pack was really taking a toll on him.

 

His tears had pretty much drained out of him. Louis was just.. In shock. He had anger bubbling inside of him, for the lives that were lost– too young, too precious.

 

“Louis,” he heard his father speak.

 

“Papa,” Louis huffed, lip wobbling before he was being hugged by two warm bodies now.

 

“Be calm. Be calm… You’ll dehydrate yourself with all that crying..”

 

“ _Not_ funny.”

 

“Wasn’t trying to be. You must be angry,” his father hummed, voice calm and slow. 

 

Louis sniffs and wipes his wet nose. “ _You think_?”

 

“Louis,” his father says seriously, resting his hand on the back of Louis’ neck, looking down at the Omega, “I want you to turn this anger and morph into action. Do something with it.”

 

Louis listened quietly, nodding in agreement. Anger was not a very acceptable emotion in their Pack, as it often lead to conflict. If a wolf ever felt it, they must use such a strong emotion to drive them towards doing something better for the Pack. The Northern Pack is usually calm, but with all of the sickness and devastating turn of events going on– it’s easy to say that their usual tranquility is barely present.

 

“There needs to be a change around here, Lou. It is obvious... Will you help mama and I to make that change?” Louis’ father continued softly, cupping his sons cheek.

 

Without missing a beat, Louis nodded. “I’ll do anything for my Pack.”

 

“Good. Now, your mother and I have been discussing something about our Pack and… the East.”

 

––––

 

**EAST**

 

Harry clenched his jaw, holding in his breath so that he wouldn’t spew with anger. His eyes were closed, pressing the tips of his fingers to his eyes. The Alpha held back his growl, the veins in his arms just threatening to pop out. He was seated at Council Hall next to his father, Robin, at the head of the table, it’s wood glazed and smelling of the forest. It is a lovely table, but right now Harry wants to smash his head into it. He couldn’t though. Not in front of his parents, half of the pack, and the elders around him (maybe later?).

 

“The crops are dying. We’ve tried to plant the fruits, and we’ve watered them everyday. We keep them protected during the harsh winds and keep the soil open to sunlight but there is absolutely nothing that is flourishing,” one omega exclaims, standing at the end of the table from Harry and Robin.

 

There are similar complaints: the soil not being any good, the trees beginning to fall, the fruit too small to even eat. It was the Banished Wolves, Harry was sure of it. They had a couple wolves from their Pack that were kicked out a couple months ago, most of them alpha’s who were prone to harassing other wolves in the Pack. This meeting had been going on for hours, their wolves in distraught at the cursed land they’ve settled on. Harry’s truly had enough of the blame going on the land, as he’s sure it’s the nasty wolves they’ve kicked out. They had done nothing wrong to the earth, and so the earth had done nothing wrong to them.

 

“Father, _please_ , it is the Banished Wolves and you know it is,” Harry immediately said once the room was emptied of their Pack, only his parents (the current Pack Leaders) were with him now, “We should go after them and just–”

 

“No, Harry, we don’t know if it even is their doing,” Anne tsked him, “You cannot go around putting the blame on just anyone. You are a picking a fight that is not necessary.”

 

“I think I know what is and what is not necessary, Mother,” Harry muttered through gritted teeth.

 

“ _Watch that tone_ , boy. I do not give a wolf’s fang if you are an Alpha. Control yourself and have respect for the woman that gave you life,” she countered back, glaring at Harry with her arms crossed over her chest.

 

The wolf inside of Harry cowers at being scolded by his mum, but he tries not to show it, only flinching and bowing his head at his mum (who is much shorter than him). “I.. I’m sorry. I just want the Pack to be safe and... And healthy.”

 

“We cannot achieve that if you go around pointing fingers at others, Harry. You do the opposite if you are irrational,” Robin sighed, setting a hand on the 24 year old Alpha’s shoulders, “I know you must feel the pressure of soon being the Pack Alpha but, remember that being a leader is not all about fighting for your Pack. It is also guiding and learning with your Pack.”

 

It was true. If Harry were to be Pack Leader, then he would have to be 25. His 25th birthday is coming up soon, which means more responsibility (and headaches) for him. Despite all the weight that’ll be set in his hands, he’s excited. He’s looked up to Robin since he was young and hadn’t even presented as an alpha. To lead the Eastern Pack with both strength and wisdom, surpassing all past Pack Leaders, would be… his greatest achievement. Harry could conquer.

 

“Harry? Harry?”

 

“Hm?” Harry hummed, snapping out of his thoughts.

 

“We were asking you if you had found an Omega that you may like?” Anne asked, tilting her head and raising a brow. Robin looked at him the same way. The two were a match made in Heaven.

 

“No. Not even one,” Harry answered simply.

 

This was the most dreaded part of Harry’s journey to Pack Leader– choosing someone to run the Pack with him. He wasn’t looking for a mate, nor did he want to. His main goal was to run the Pack and set their wolves in the proper direction to a happy and fruitful future. He wanted to be a memorable Pack Leader, one that everyone wholeheartedly trusted and praised. Harry wanted to be talked about even after he’s dead. Even Robin, who Harry thought was a perfect leader, received (and still does receive) complaints about his leadership over the pack. Harry had this all figured out since was a pup! Being Pack Leader was his entire dream growing up.

 

“Mum, getting food in the stomachs of our wolves is more important. My… future, and might I add, non-existent, love life can wait,” Harry added. Anne looked betrayed by her beloved mate when Robin couldn’t help himself as he nodded in agreement.

 

“Harry is right, my dear. He’s got a month before he is officially the Pack Leader and takes over my duties. For now, our crops need to be tended to or we will be living off of meat. Which isn’t enough nutrients whatsoever. Not only that but if we continue without any other food source, our wolves will end up over hunting the other animals in our forest. Even possibly crossing the wrong border.”

 

Internally, Harry screamed with relief that the topic has been let go.

 

“Many of our pups are getting sick,” Harry said, voice low.

 

“They are, indeed. The quicker we figure all of this out, the quicker they will heal.”

 

“And if we can’t figure it out? If they die?”

 

“Then we will take our guilt to our graves.”

 

The trio discussing stopped once the door to the Hall had opened, three guards coming in. The middle one stepped forward and knelt on one knee. “Sir.”

 

“Stand, alpha,” Robin nodded to the guard, who then stood up, holding a piece of paper folded neatly.

 

“A letter has been delivered to you.”

 

“From whom?”

 

_Those damn Banished Wolves_ , Harry thought.

 

“The letter has come from the Northern Pack.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Pleaaase give me feedback it would help me so much! I love hearing from you all!


End file.
